


Same

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, I love them so much, Jenmish, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cockles is to blame, cute bastards, destiel is cockles fault, dinner date 10 year anniversary, established cockles, like lots of fluff, mishjay, romantic cockles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: This little ficklet was inspired by Mr. Ackles super rude pics of he and his beau Mr. Collins on their 10 year anniversary dinner at the same bar they went on their first date al decade ago. I blame them for dragging me back to writing fics.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Same

Ten years. December 14, 2019. 

Same bar. Same table. Same company. Same good times. 

Ten years ago, when they first came to this bar after a long day of filming, he didn’t know what to expect from his new co-worker. He certainly didn’t expect to eat a three course meal of disgusting food courtesy of Misha’s whimsical spirit. Or to laugh so much. Or to get drunk not on the wine but on the charming person sitting so close to him. 

He certainly didn’t expect to plummet in love with this weird, dorky, kind, selfless, beautiful throughout man with eyes like a fantastical ocean and a voice made to stir the soul. 

Ten years ago, he couldn’t imagine the adventures and the revolution his life would go through because of this real-life angel. It may sound corny, ah, who cares? But Misha was the missing piece that had come to complete his life. The show, his life, the world—everything was better because of Misha’s part in it. 

Who would have thought he’ll be waxing poetry about the man. Well, Dee certainly did. She was perfect in ever sense—she knew his soul better than he did. And the moment he spoke of Misha, the moment she met him, the moment she saw them together—she knew. And she welcomed him wholeheartedly. Those two are so similar, he still couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to have them—he had lucked out. Jared has told him many times—the moose also knew. 

So, it was only natural for him to call the bar and reserved the same table and order the same wine and recreate the same picture they’ve taken back then. He had take both. He’s never been one to share his privacy, but God did sharing this moment with the fans felt right. 

“You’re thinking too hard. I can hear you loud and clear,” came the slightly gravely voice of the man who had won his heart by being so strangely himself. His words came weaved with contained laughter and an unbridled teasing smile. Sapphire eyes glinting with mischief, affection and warm candle light. 

“I-I was just reminiscing...,” he replied, voice hushed, heart thundering and eyes entrapped by a fond gaze. 

“About our first date a decade ago, about the picture,” Misha said as a matter-of-fact. 

Was he so transparent? Well, it didn’t matter, it wasn’t like he was trying to hide his thoughts. 

“Ten years. It doesn’t feel that long ago, yet I feel like a have known you for longer,” his lover said with a crooked smile that carved laugh-lines around his mirthful eyes and scrunched yo his nose. His stomach did pirouette and his heart stuttered—after ten years and he still feels like the first time—completely captivated. 

“I guess ten years isn’t enough to make you less sappy,” Jensen teases back lightheartedly, eyes still glued to the man in front of him. 

Drinks forgotten, music muffled, sounds on mute—just then and their little bubble. It was perfect; this night right here was like being in front of a hearth. Misha always made him feel like this—like he was home. 

“Mmm, look who’s talking. Who was the one who took pictures and ordered the same one, the same dishes as back then, called the bar to receive the same table at the same time as those ten years ago. And who asked for a little candle.” Misha’s left hand found his right thigh and squeezed, not that it was a long trip since they were basically sitting next to each other that their sides almost touched. 

Those warm hands were like brand on his skin—clothed or not. But touch wasn’t necessary between them to ignite a conflagration within—it was always there, raging, constant—an unending bonfire skin deep. 

He couldn’t help til he blush when Misha’s breath ghosted over his right ear and whispered, “Thank you, Jen. For everything. For giving me so much, for accepting me, for trusting me, for giving a part do your precious heart to me to care for.”

A shiver shook him from head to toe—lustful, soulful. To think he could have lost this so many years ago. That breakup had been a wake up call to him, even though he was the one who set into motion the whole thing. He will forever be grateful for Misha’s kindness and forgiveness; for their wives initiative and support and for Jared’s friendship which gave him strength during those awful times. 

“Stop it, Jackles. Tonight is about relieving good moments, reaffirming what’s in our hearts, not about past hurts and mistakes. Stay with me, sweetheart. Stay in this moment with me,” Misha pleaded moving closer, setting his right side on fire. 

He could only look into those eyes, those unfathomable eyes and nod. He wasn’t as eloquent as his Mishka. 

“Now, do you remember that night when we had just sat in our table and ordered the wine and that waiter brought us a candle because he thought we were in a date?” Misha murmured with the biggest grin, his body pressing against Jensen’s side. 

Jensen couldn’t rein in the laughter that bubbled and bursted our of his chest as he recalled that night. 

After a moment, when his laughter had subsided and with slightly wet eyes, he spoke. 

“I can’t believe you went with it and thanked him! I was mortified. Did we looked like a couple back then already?! I though I was a good actor. I tried so hard to act aloof and cool.”

Misha’s smile grew, those fine lines much more pronounced—Jensen wanted to trace and kiss each of them and consume that brilliant smile on his lover’s lips. It was a feat to resist—there were other patrons and even if the bar was slightly dark, he didn’t want to risk it. Maybe some day soon he wouldn’t have to hold back, they wouldn’t need to keep this love a secret—it wasn’t shameful, it was one of his most valuable treasures. 

Before he could answer, Misha’s right hand came up to cradle his face, his left hand now entwines with Jensen’s right one. It was a quick yet reverent touch, one that set his heart into a gallop and his breaths to a halt—how he wanted those plush lips to take his mouth, to breathe new life into him. A sigh left his mouth and his eyes went wide as Misha’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip tenderly but with promise. 

“Why would I have corrected him when my intentions were to have you as my own? I knew you were a part of me and my life and my family as I got to know you,” Misha confessed, his mouth a hairsbreadth from his own. This was dangerous, his defenses were shaking, but he knew Misha. Misha never pushed too far. 

Jensen cleated his throat at the same time he straighten in his chair—when when he leaned his body against Misha’s?! It was always like this—his body moved on its own, fulfilling his desires; his soul craved closeness and his body fought his mind and many times won. 

“So, let’s toast,” Misha proposed, refilling their wine glasses, a love-full smile painting his handsome face. “I have reserved a suite and if you’re amenable, I would like to head up soon. I’ve some propositions for you and I would like to start early as I know you enjoy things slow...” Misha’s words faded, his eyes darken and his hand on his thigh tighten. 

Jensen had to bit down a moan as he prayed away his interested cock. Well, shit, he better make quick work of his wine. 

“Mish, you can’t say shit like that in public,” he mumbled, cheeks a crimson color to Misha’s delight. 

Laughter rang through the air, bright and bubbly, head thrown back in enjoyment. 

After a moment of intense staring, Misha’s glass came up to cling against his own. 

“To us. To another ten years. Happy anniversary, baby.”

A noose of unshed tears made it pretty difficult for Jensen to speak, but Misha waited patiently, eyes affectionate and smile fond. He’ll never get used to getting his breath taken away. 

“To us. To more good times. Happy anniversary, Mish.”

He couldn’t wait for what was to come—more pictures, more dates, more, more, much more.


End file.
